


be my valentine?

by awhrea, EARTHT0M4RS, JellyJemSpread



Series: a series of chaotic events [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Social Media, Twitter, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhrea/pseuds/awhrea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EARTHT0M4RS/pseuds/EARTHT0M4RS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJemSpread/pseuds/JellyJemSpread
Summary: @dreamwastakeni’ve been dumped. george is out the gang. i owe ranboo an apology. pain.→ @sapnapaltReplying to @dreamwastaken LMAO IMAGINE GETTING DUMPED ON VALENTINES DAY
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & 5up, Ranboo & Tubbo
Series: a series of chaotic events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154078
Comments: 11
Kudos: 347





	be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> hello we are going to ignore the fact that this is late. dont look at the date. shhh. it's still the fourteenth. shhhh.  
> anyways, this is a little semi-canon side fic to our welcome to chaos fic! if you like this, maybe go check that one out too? jkjk. .....unless??  
> (no we don't know whats happening in this fic either. if we forget something dont mind it we all have the memory of a goldfish. anyways.)  
> ok but all things aside, enjoy and happy (late) valentines day! 
> 
> [translation of quackity's spanish in endnotes!]

Valentine's day was here, and like every other holiday, the house was in absolute shambles. Though, this time, it wasn’t because of last minute plans and unexpected turns in events. 

They’d planned and recorded things in advance, and also had livestreams planned. Nothing super exciting was meant to happen.

Yet here they were, all thirty-three of them sitting in the living room staring at none other than Schlatt.

“What the _fuck,”_ Dream declared passionately. 

“I second that,” Skeppy said. “What the _fuck._ ”

“Language!” Bad reprimanded. 

“No, but seriously, why the fuck are you here, Schlatt?” Wilbur asked.

“Language!” Bad repeated. 

Schlatt shrugged. “Thought I’d drop by, y’know? I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea yesterday. I’m not quite sure now, though. Half of you guys are looking at me like I have four heads or something. Do I have four heads? Wait, someone get me a mirror, I can’t be walking around with four heads. I don’t have four heads, right?”

“No, you don’t,” Dream answered. “But you did show up completely unannounced on a particularly busy day. Actually, how’d you even find this place? Where’d you get the address?”

“Oh, Quackity just texted it to me one day and told me to swing by whenever. I didn’t think all of you guys would be here though.”

Dream blinked at him. Behind him, Quackity gave a sheepish smile and ducked his head. 

“Okay, say that’s how you got the address. How’d you get in?”

“One of the second floor windows. I think I bruised myself all over getting in, but it worked out.” 

They all stared at him. 

Schlatt paid them no mind. 

“So, do you guys have any good food around here? Chicken? Yogurt? Pizza? Hey, how long does it take for pizza to get here? What’s the number for the nearest pizza place?”

“We don’t have pizza sitting around,” Sapnap answered, arm’s crossed and eyebrows raised. “And the pizza takes at least half an hour to get here.”

“Oh,” Schlatt said. “Well, surely you have yogurt lying around?”

Everyone looked at each other, silently asking if they did.

“I’ll go check,” Eret spoke up when no one offered an answer, turning around and leaving the living room. 

They all sat in silence, waiting for Eret to return. 

They came back with two tubes of gogurt, handing it to Schlatt, who snatched it right out of his hands and started eating. 

“Dude, slow down a bit,” Quackity said, reaching out with mild concern etched across his face. “You’re practically inhaling it-”

“Do you have more?”

Eret nodded. 

“Epic.” Schlatt heaved himself off the living room rug, briefly stretching before starting his way towards the kitchen. They all watched him go, confusion washing over their faces. 

“Someone get that man out of my house,” Dream finally said. 

“Nah,” Wilbur interfered. “He’s fine. He’ll leave by himself eventually.”

Dream arched an eyebrow at Wilbur. “And how do you know that?”

Wilbur grinned deviously. “It’s valentine's day. And do you know two things Schlatt is allergic to?”

“What?”

“Flowers and chocolate.”

“Oh.”

Wilbur blinked. “What?”

“I thought you were going to say affection.”

“That too.”

* * *

A handful of people had gone back to bed after that. Most people went on about their daily plans, doing livestreams and making last minute edits to videos. They’d come up with several plans and ideas to get around the fact that people didn’t know they all lived in one house. Of course, it wasn’t _that_ difficult. But they did have a few staged meetup plans to freak out all their fans. 

One was a feral boys meetup. And their video began a little something like this. 

“¡Hola idiotas! ¿Cómo est—todavía están dormidos. Hijos de puta. ¡Que ya se despierten! ¡Los necesito para este video! Si no se despiertan, voy a empezar a brincar en la cama, idiotas. Les doy hasta la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!”

“Fuck off,” George mumbled, turning in the sheets to face away from Quackity. “It’s like six in the morning or something.”

“It’s noon, you dumbass,” Quackity responded, switching back to english and throwing a stuffed dream blob at his face and missing, the plushie harmlessly bouncing off the mattress and landing on Dream’s blanket covered back. 

“Same thing,” George said into his pillow.

“C’mon, George, get up,” Sapnap interrupted. “Do it for the vlog.”

“Yeah!” Karl cheered. “C’mon, do it for the vlog!”

“No.”

“ _Pleaseeeee_ ,” Karl pleaded. 

“Just get up and go with them,” Dream said, voice practically cancelled out by the pillow his face was deeply buried in. “It's so fucking loud. And cold. George, come back, I want to cuddle.”

George gave Dream an exasperated look. “Whose side are you _on?”_

“My own side. Now either leave with them or cuddle with me.”

George grumbled, twisting around and snuggling into Dream’s side. 

Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap all gave each other looks. 

“So, I suppose we’ll just leave the lovebirds be then,” Quackity dragged out, backing out and closing the door overdramatically. “Moving on. I guess all of you guys are just going to get us three fiancés hanging out!”

“Yeah!” Karl cheered. “Fiancé content!”

**_@welcometochaos  
_ ** _LOOK  
_ _HOLY SHIT LOOK  
_ _DREAM ARTISTS, WE FINALLY GOT A HAIR REVEAL LOOK  
_ _[imagine: an ever-so-slightly blurry picture of George and Dream in bed. Dream’s face is shoved into a pillow whereas George’s face is turned away from the camera. Someone's arm is visible on the left side of the frame.]  
_ **_→ @howmayihelpyou  
_ ** **_Replying to @welcometochaos_ ** _AHHDFHKLSAFJDKLSFJKSJALKGJK?  
_ **_→→ @pleasegetmeoutofhere  
R_ ** **_eplying to @welcometochaos @howmayihelpyou_ ** _FELT_

 **_@aseriesofchaoticevents  
_ ** _ok but why were they sleeping in the same bed and why were they so cuddly_ 🤨

 **_@valentinesdayspecialbcyes  
_ ** _I am going to fucking punch someone thEYRE IN THE SAME FUCKING BED_

* * *

Niki was baking with Hbomb (who was in an entire catmaid getup - “A valentine's day gift for Fundy,” he’d said,) when the doorbell rang. 

“Can someone get the door, please?” She called, hands wrist deep in bread dough. 

Callahan, who was flipping through youtube on the TV, silently got up to do so. Niki made a noise of thanks, turning her attention back to kneading the dough and wondered who she should invite to join her on her next Niki Beats Hardcore stream. 

Tommy’s voice halted Niki’s train of thought with a very loudly proclaimed, “Who the hell are _you?”_

“Oh,” An unfamiliar voice floated through the room. “Um. I was told this is where Fundy lives?”

“Oh, you’re looking for fox man,” Tommy said. Niki gave Callahan, (who was now standing in the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hands,) a questioning look. Callahan just shrugged, placing another chip in his mouth and munching down. 

Niki laughed, taking her hands out of the dough and sticking them under the running water. She dried her hands, stepping out to see who had come to visit Fundy. 

“Hello,” She greeted, smiling at the man, who was holding a box of chocolates and looking very awkward. “I hear you’re looking for Fundy?”

“Yeah.” He smiled kindly. “I’m not at the wrong house, am I?”

Niki shook her head. “Nope, you’re at the right place. I’m not sure if Fundy’s awake right now though; did Tommy go up to get him?”

He nodded. “I’m Five-up. I take it that you’re Niki?”

Niki nodded. “I am! Please, come in. It’s cold outside, isn’t it?”

“Oh, thank you,” Five said, stepping in and shaking his head slightly, snowflakes dropping down onto the doormat. “You’ve got quite the place here.”

Niki laughed. “Thank you! I just live here though; all the design and building credits goes to Dream, Jimmy, and Skeppy.”

Five-up raised an eyebrow. “Just how many people live here?”

“Thirty-three, if I remember correctly.”

“Oh my. Sounds chaotic.”

“It is,” Niki confirmed. “At this point I’m so used to loud noises that someone could set off a bomb and I wouldn’t be the slightest bit startled. It’s a little bit concerning.”

Five-up looked astounded. “Only a _little bit?”_

Niki shrugged. “Well, when you live with thirty-two other people, half of whom create enough noise for ten people per person, it’s the least craziest thing you experience. Once, Sapnap set the kitchen oven on fire and nearly ended up burning down the entire kitchen and possibly the entire house. He’s been banned from cooking ever since, and we couldn’t eat anything that required the usage of an oven for two weeks.”

Five-up stared at her. “Oh.”

“And another time, this is actually a personal favorite, Vurb put a caprisun in the microwave and ended up creating a huge mess. Sam and I walked in on him and Spifey attempting to clean it up.” Niki laughed. “Vurb ended up being banned from using the microwave for a month after that.”

“That certainly sounds… Interesting. Any other events you’d like to share?”

Niki hummed, thinking. “Well, these aren’t exactly events, but calls from the police station are quite frequent. There's also always something new broken every week, whether it’s a window or someone’s phone, too.” Niki tapped her chin thoughtfully. “There was this one time when Quackity and Skeppy managed to smash three windows, trample a ton of flowers, dent the wall, and nearly break the TV while trying to pull a prank on Bad. I think Dream kicked them both out for twelve hours for that.”

Five gave Niki a scandalized look. Niki laughed. “It’s a pretty normal thing around here. You get used to it, don’t worry.” 

“Who wanted to see me?” Fundy voiced from around the corner. Niki could practically hear Tommy’s shrug. “No idea who he is. Kinda short, though.”

“A lot of people are ‘short’ compared to you,” Fundy retorted as the two rounded the corner, stepping into the foyer. Fundy gave Niki a greeting nod before his eyes settled on Five-up. His mouth dropped open. 

_“Five?!”_

“Heya, Fundy,” Five-up said, smiling and holding out the box of chocolates. “Happy Valentine’s day!”

Fundy opened his mouth. Closed it. Stared at Five-up. Opened his mouth again.

“Are you asking me to be your valentine?”

Five-up nodded, brandishing the chocolates in Fundy’s direction. “Yup! Will you be my valentine?”

“I- yeah! Yeah, sure!”

“Aww, how sweet,” Niki cooed as Tommy made exaggerated throw up noises. Puffy, who was walking by, gave him a scolding hit on the back. Tommy scowled, but backed off, muttering something about how valentine’s day was stupid and that it was just a pathetic excuse to be all lovey-dovey. Puffy rolled her eyes at that. 

“Niki, I’ve got a little thing for you,” Puffy said, smiling. “Do you wanna step away and leave these two be and I can give you my thing?”

“Sure!” Niki agreed, following Puffy out the foyer and into a surprisingly secluded corner of the kitchen. The happy voices of Fundy and Five-up faded away. 

Puffy smiled, holding out a small bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers. “Be my valentine?”

Niki gasped, taking the flowers and smiling widely. “Yes!”

Puffy smiled. “Hold out your left hand.”

Niki obliged, shifting the bouquet into her right hand before offering her left to Puffy. Puffy gave Niki a sweet smile before taking her hand and slipping a ring onto her ring finger before placing one on her left ring finger as well. 

Niki drew her hand back, looking at the ring. It was average sized regarding band width, the silver metal looping around her finger elegantly and pulling into an infinity symbol at the center. Puffy held her hand up, displaying the matching ring settled on her respective finger.

“Promise rings,” Puffy said in a means of explanation. “Just like the ones from our minecraft date!”

Niki grinned. “They’re very pretty; I love them! And the flower’s too, they’re beautiful. Thank you, Puffy!”

Puffy smiled right back. “I’m glad you like it!”

* * *

**_@Ranboosaysstuff  
_ ** _guys tubbo dumped me_ 😔 _going dark  
_ **_→ @TubboLive  
_ ** **_Replying to @Ranboosaysstuff_ ** _nooo i’m sorry D: be my valentine?  
_ **_→→ @Ranboosaysstuff  
_ ** **_Replying to @TubboLive_ ** _you won’t dump me again, right?  
_ **_[show this thread]  
_ ** **_→ @tommyinnit  
_ ** **_Replying to @Ranboosaysstuff_ ** _good  
_ **_→ @dreamwastaken  
_ ** **_Replying to @Ranboosaysstuff_ ** _couldn't be me  
_ **_→→ @Ranboosaysstuff  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _oh believe me i’m aware_

“Tubbo, stop asking Ranboo to be your valentine and dumping him four minutes later,” Phil sighed. “At the rate you’re going, he’s going to end up crying on the bathroom floor by dinner time.”

“Good,” Was Tubbo’s devious response. 

Phil sighed. 

* * *

“George!” Dream exclaimed, latching onto his wrists and dragging him down the hallway to their bedroom. “Do you know what day it is?”

George stumbled over his feet, caught off guard. “Erm, Valentine's Day?”

“Yup! And since it’s the day of love, guess what I did!”

“Knowing you, it’s gonna be something stupid and way too sappy.” George paused, considering his words. “Or it’s going to be something really stupid and scandalous.”

Dream pouted. “It’s not stupid, I promise.”

“Sure,” George hummed, and while he tried to look bored and uninterested, he couldn’t help the fond smile that settled on his lips. He allowed Dream to blindfold him at the door, which meant that he ended up navigating towards the surprise with a temporary loss of sight. 

“Okay, ready?” Dream’s excitement was clear, loud and declaring as he cheekily teased George. “You won’t know what hit you.”

“Okay, okay,” George said, starting to get impatient. “Just show me the damn thing already.”

Dream obliged, whipping off the blindfold and doing mini jazz hands at the familiar yet unfamiliar setup sitting in front of them. “Ta-da!”

George stared at the setup - _his_ setup, he offhandedly noted - determining why it seemed so different before it clicked. 

“You got me a new setup,” George stated. 

“I got you a new setup!” Dream repeated, grin wild. “Do you like it?”

The setup, George noticed, was all accented in different shades of blue, from the monitor to the keyboard and even the mouse. It was clearly much better than the one he had currently, and-

“Is that the new camera I’ve been wanting for _ages?!”_

Dream’s smile was an answer enough. “Be my valentine?”

George huffed. “You idiot, I already was.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, you fucking puppy,” George said, letting out a surprised squeak when Dream abruptly picked him up and spun him around. “Hey! Dream, let me down. What’s that box?”

“Oh!” Dream chuckled, a mischievous edge taking form in his words. “It’s a little gift box. It just has some stuff I thought you’d like to have. Open it!”

George did, somewhat cautiously taking off the lid. When it was clear nothing was going to jump out and make him shit his pants, he removed the lid completely and glanced inside the box. 

It had a few folded up hoodies sitting at the bottom, candies and other non-edible gifts littering the top. A card was set neatly to the side, a thin ribbon hanging off of it. 

George plucked the note out before dumping the box out onto the unused section of his desk, everything piling out neatly and burying under the hoodies. 

He read the card first. 

_My dearest George,  
_ _Happy stuff your face with chocolate day! I wrote a little poem for you._

 _Redstone is red,  
_ _Lapis is blue,  
_ _I would sacrifice my diamonds just to be with you._

_I hope you like this better than the hardened clay I got you for your birthday ;)_

George hit Dream for that. Dream wheezed. 

_But seriously, I love you, valentine’s day or not. Enjoy the gifts :)_

_Your valentine,  
_ _Dream :)_

“You’re so sappy,” George said, cheeks flushing. “...I love you too, I guess.”

Dream smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

George laughed lightly, moving to shuffle through the boxed gifts. He held up one of the hoodies, arching an eyebrow when he realized it was worn and definitely not new. 

“What’s this?” 

“One of my hoodies,” Dream said, grinning cheekily. “I know you like wearing them, don’t think you’re subtle.”

George glanced back down at the green (piss yellow to him, sadly) smile hoodie, then back up to Dream. 

“I’m dumping you.”

Dream, being the dramatic ass he was, took his oh-so-horrible heartbreak to twitter, offering no context to his fans as he whined about being dumped. George had rolled his eyes, but laughed and played along. It was, after all, fun to set their side of twitter on fire from time to time. 

**_@dreamwastaken  
_ ** _i’ve been dumped. george is out the gang. i owe ranboo an apology. pain.  
_ **_→ @sapnapalt  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _LMAO IMAGINE GETTING DUMPED ON VALENTINES DAY  
_ **_→ @GeorgeNootFound  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _you dramatic ass_ 🙄 _get over it  
_ **_→ @Ranboosaysstuff  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _george dumped you? L  
_ **_→ @quackity4k  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _any askers?  
_ **_→ @oopsthisficislate  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _sucks to suck_

**_@dreamwastaken  
_ ** _I_ _got him all these things too! I don't understand_ 😔  
 _[image: a slightly blurry picture of the messily spread out contents of the gift box, someone’s hoodie clad hands shuffling through them.]  
_ **_→ @sapnapalt  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken_ ** _whose hands are those?_ 🧐 _certainly don’t look like yours  
_ **_→→ @dreamwastaken  
_ ** **_Replying to @sapnapalt_ ** _shut up  
_ **_→→→ @iamsosorrythisislate  
_ ** **_Replying to @dreamwastaken @sapnapalt_ ** _what the fuck does that mean_

* * *

**_dreamwastaken Tweeted:  
_ ** **_https://t.co/ihavenoideahowtheseembedswork_ **

_[video: 12 seconds long]_

_The video starts in the middle of some food fight. There’s quite a bit of yelling. The camera is shaky._

_“Ow! Sam, what the fuck, you have a mean throw!”_

_“Thanks!”_

_“Quackity! Stop targeting me!”_

_“Dream, help me! Sapnap, go away! Stop, that’s mashed potatoes! Stop! DREAM!”_

_“Punz, if you do not get the fuck away from me, I swear on whatever fucking supernatural power exists on this earth that I will punt you to the fucking sun.”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS THA- EW NO DO NOT THROW THAT SHIT AT ME! NO! BAD, PLEASE, OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON’T-”_

_“Dream, are you filming this? Dream. DREAM. DREAM! DREAM, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FILMING THIS?! DREAM, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF MY GRAVY COVERED FACE MAKES IT ONTO THE INTERNE-”_

_[video end]_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> translation of what quackity said: "hello idiots! How are yo—theyre still asleep. Sons of bitches. Wake up! I need you for this video! If you dont wake up, i’ll start jumping on the bed, idiots. I’ll give you until the count of three. One two three!"


End file.
